


"Crock" And Bush

by Yenelai



Category: MasterChef (TV) RPF, MasterChef Australia (TV) RPF
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yenelai/pseuds/Yenelai
Summary: Gary feels lonely. Matt and George are happy to oblige.





	"Crock" And Bush

Gary, feeling listless and alone on set, looked down at this auburn suit. The lapels were stiff and ironed, but he felt that he was living in a sateen cocoon of lies instead of the luxurious silky bumhole worms that his costats Matt and George resided within. He was a simple polyester, while they sold in Chinese markets for several millions. He knew he would never be good enough for the two of them, but he pretended that sometimes, at least in his mind, he was a part of them.

But, one day, George approached him. Although he may have lacked in the height department, Gary knew from the changing rooms that he did not lack below. His dimples shined with the utmost sincerity of Cheesus Christ himself. His dimples brought through his sunny composition, complimenting his fragile form.

He smiled, dimples and all. “Gary, I’ve been meaning to ask you this for years… I just—I don’t know how to bring it up, you know? We’ve been co-stars for so long but,” he bites his lip sensually, looking at Gary from beneath his eyelashes, “I—I just wanted to know. When will we become… you know… Co lovers?”

Gary stared at him in utter shock, unbelieving of what he heard. “But, what is a Co lover?”

George smiled and looked to the ground, his scrumptious dimples deepening. “We may be Co-Stars… but I want to take it to the next level. Lets be… Co-Lovers.”

Gary gasped in utter shock. “But! But! What about you and Matt?!” But little did he know, George and Matt were having some hardships and needed someone… just like Gary… to spice up their forbidden relationship.

Matt suddenly appeared, smoke trailing behind his speedy appearance. “My, my, my, young gentleman. I may be older in age, but I am younger in vitality. I hear when the winds whisper in my decayed ear that a young, ferocious leopard wants to combine with my sperm.” 

Gary was dumbfounded. He never thought a young lad such as himself could be included in such an arrangement. His ears tingled in delight. He wanted to show them his enthusiasm, but he didn’t think that it would be welcome. “Well,” he said, looking coy, “ever since I was a robust boy, I have been told my anus is fresh and moist for the taking!”

Matt Preston’s eyes shimmered like a Gary’s moist anus. The Cravat on his collar trembled with excitement.

George stepped ahead, pleased with this development.

They all touched bungs.

 

 

 


End file.
